After the Ending Began
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: We all know what happened in the second last chapter of the Deathly Hallows. What about after? Those nineteen years of love and loss that have yet to be written? Canon all the way, including couples as much as I can. ON HIATUS UNTIL TEARS TO ROSES IS DONE


**Do note that this story follows right after the last chapter in the Deathly Hallows, in Dumbledore's (I guess McGonagalls) office. I figure I got my facts right, but if not, feel free to correct me, a I can guaruntee that I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I am not, will not, and can never be british. I consider myself a content canadian and do not wish to change that fact. So no, fellow readers, I do not own Harry Potter**

A moment before he left the headmasters office, Harry took the room in at a new light.

The sunrise shone through the panes of the broken glass, illuminating each and every painting in the room. But Harry only had eyes for one; the one who made all the difference in the world

'Professor,' He asked hesitantly, holding his old wand behind his back 'what now?'

He smiled through his familiar eyes 'Now that, Harry, is up to you'

'What do you mean?'

Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward in his chair 'What you do, what happens now, depends on those strong enough to try. I do believe this fits for you, my boy'

Hermione stepped forward 'You mean we'll have to fix this?'

'Not only fix it, Hermione, but repair it; pupil and school alike'

But one question was still haunting Harry 'What about Snape?'

'Ah, now that's the real question, isn't it? If you wish, the new headmistress could hang his painting in here; in her office, but it is not required if you don't wish it to be'

'He deserves it'

Dumbledore had fierce pride ringing in his eyes 'Yes, I do agree with you'

'But- what?'

'Snape wasn't bad after all, Ron. He was Dumbledore's all along' he explained patiently

'I know that, but, you hate him!'

Harry wet his lips and didn't say a word

'Snape wasn't bad, he was just bitter. He loved your mother, Harry, didn't he?' Hermione said through the calm silence

Both Dumbledore and Harry nodded 'Always'

'But, then why was he like that? He hated us!'

His old headmaster smiled at them 'He never hated you, he was bitter, and you said'

'Because-'

'Because Lily didn't love him back' Dumbledore said simply 'and he's had the weight of her death on his shoulders for sixteen years'

Hermione's mouth stood slightly ajar, leaving her looking unusually dumbfounded. She put her hand over the opening and blinked back tears. Ron stood at her side and held her as Dumbledore continued

'He always cared, never forget that' he said 'but imagine seeing your best friend again, knowing that this child could've been yours'

He sagged a bit in his chair, his eyes no longer carrying the whistle Harry had grown to love. Dumbledore was truly heartbroken

'Tell the boy about the Horcruxes, Albus' a batty old witch in the corner said, fluffing the feathers on her rather large hat 'You've always said he deserves to know'

Yet, Dumbledore smiled at the dumpy headmistress 'as he does, Phyllida; but first, let me explain.

'Harry, as you know, I couldn't disclose large amounts of information to you, as we had such little time. I knew I was going to die, and I gave you vague clues in order for you to learn without being caught or recognized by the Ministry. I knew that my will could be a great item to digress on, so I used it. But, as we were wary of the new ministry, everything had to have a double meaning; like the Tales of Beetle the Bard, Hermione. I knew you would figure it out, dear girl, and you did! You did more than of that I could ever ask'

Hermione blinked back pleasure. Ron gave her a comforting squeeze that they both needed so badly

'As for you, Ronald, I knew your nature; and the first Horcrux was bound to cause tension, so I bequeathed to you my Deluminator. I knew you would need it; just when you needed to get back to your friends'

Ron stared at Dumbledore with newfound respect. Who would've known…?

'As for you, Harry, I am upset to know that I kept this secret from you. You deserved to know, and I hid it from you, in fear of what _could_ happen. Death is a terrible price to pay, and I couldn't bear to tell you. Not then, it was too soon.

'But you did what was required, and died like the hero you are. _That_ is why you didn't truly die. _That_ is why you returned. This is the world in which you belong in Harry.'

Harry looked positively stunned; confused yet gratified. But this conversation was meant for another day; a sweet afternoon that didn't begin with his death

Harry couldn't hold back his yawn, and at second glance, Hermione was shaking

'Ah, I feel as though I'm intruding' Dumbledore said happily 'it is time for bed, all of you! To your dormitories at once!'

The trio looked at Dumbledore oddly

'It has been a trying day' he said 'And now, it is time for rest'

…

So, we did. But we we're cautious, Merlin were we. At any sound, we all assumed a battle stance, ready at any given moment to fight for our lives. Because before today, this was reality.

Together, we entered our dormitory; because we couldn't bear to be apart, not today, not now. Fully dressed, falling one by one into matching four posters; and instantly falling gently into a blissful dreamless sleep.

**Hooray! First chapter complete! As I said in words previously, this story will be much like its twin; Tears to Roses, except in After the Ending terms. It will get longer, I promise, but this chapter had to be a Dumbledore/trio moment, and it couldn't go much longer than this without losing the purpose. Thanks for reading!**

**-Silence Nevermore**

**P.S extra special thanks to ThisLoveHasNoCeiling for inspiring me! Yet again! But then again, maybe I just needed a reminder :)**


End file.
